


Better than watching Death Note

by hoholasoyunlimon



Series: Limones <3 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexy, Vaginal Sex, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoholasoyunlimon/pseuds/hoholasoyunlimon
Summary: Recently engaged Corrin and Camilla get bored after watching a shitty netflix movie and decide to do something even way better than bread.





	Better than watching Death Note

What a piece of shit of a movie. The characters are supposed to be Japanese, for starters, and the protagonist is one of the most intelligent students in Japan. With all the money I have now I could make a better attempt at adaptation than this. At least Camilla looks happy.

-Corrin: Do you like the movie?

-Camilla: I find it very adorable. I mean-very good.

-Corrin: Oh well, I also like a lot of it, especially the protagonist and his strategies, plus that romance is better story than Twilight. And what do you like the most?

-Camilla: Everything!

-Corrin: Seriously, because you look desperate for it to end. Everything I said is a lie, this movie sucks.

-Camilla: How well you know me ... Please make it be over and let's do something else.

-Corrin: Sure.-I turned off the TV and the room was silent.

Camilla rushed over me to kiss my cheek.

-Corrin: D-Do you want to do it with me? Now.

-Camilla: Although I would like very much, no.- What the fuck ?! But I was sure !!

-Corrin: What do you mean "No"? I only suggested it because I see that you feel like it!

-Camilla: Yes.

-Corrin: And then?

-Camilla: Law of life: One does not "do it" just at the start a formal relationship-excepting after marriage, of course. It's about dignity.-Good point.

-Corrin: You're right, I'm sorry.

-Camilla: You have not done anything wrong, after all - winked - you're still learning. As it is your first time we can make an exception.

-Corrin: My first time for what ?!

-Camilla: As someone's boyfriend, although now that you say it ... Corrin you already have ...?

-Corrin: No, not that. It would be my first time.

-Camilla: Yukata ... As you know, the life of the De Nohr is a lot of study and little rest and I could never have many friends until now that I'm in college. You are my first and only love.

-Corrin: I was studying at home until now and the rest is history.

-Camilla: It must have been very lonely, from now on, I'll make sure you never feel alone again, my beloved little angel.

Camilla's kisses are desperate ones, like coming from a princess trapped in a Dragon's hideout. I passed my hands through her soft and wild lavender hair. No matter how much I messed it up, my fingers won't get trapped inside it. I haven't met a woman more beautiful than Camilla, only can compare her with my deceased adoptive mother.

The heat of the moment is making me feel kind of funny. This feeling is not just lust, it is true love, the only woman I haven't thought as just something sexual or unreachable is right in front of me. Suddeny she starts removing her clothes, mine as well. I then, touch the soft pillows she has as breasts and giving her kisses in her neck and nipples. Still with her bottom underwear I notice she's getting wet, almost ready for the moment. I remove it and put one finger inside to hear her moan softly.

-Camilla: Take care, it is a sensible spot and it is my first time, if you screw it I'll never forgive you. Just kidding.

When one finger was not enough I entered more, moving up and down. But I really wanted was to to enter my lenght to see how much her wet oussy will resist. I haven't talked about it, but only by looking at her I am getting hard. Becoming a mess in my hands, that's just sexy.

-Corrin: I'll put on this.-I grabbed a condom.  
-Camilla: Ah... I can't wait more, cum inside of me, if you don't want to cum in my pussy then cum in my mouth.-She took my full length in her mouth, tickling me, fuck, almost there just by that?  
-Corrin: C-Camilla you'll get dirty.-She won't listen, licking my tip just to tease me then putting it between her boobs making me start to cum in her face and boobs.-Ah.....!!   
-Camilla: We're not over yet, now it is your turn, please me.-She said, licking her lips and fingers.-She leaned with her arms around her boobs and her legs spread.

I took her hips around mine and started entering to her wet womanhood. I felt the need to be faster and to thrust deeper. She cried of pleasure, when I was all inside her, I took one boob with one hand and licked the nipple of the other. She started blushing and turning her eyes. Then I thrusted in her from behind grabbing her boobs with both hands.  
-Camilla: Corrin! I'm about to cum. Touch me here with your hand.-She signaled a point in her front which I touched and then felt her becoming tight. My second cum was in that moment too. She moaned my name and I let out a huge moan. My semen was dripping from her pussy and stained the sofa-bed of the cinema room.

I was too tired to continue but Camilla still gave me a blowjob "to clean what she made dirty". She fell sleep after that until the next morning. I went to shower in the late night and to get her robe and put it on her while she was still sleeping. They really get tired after sex, I thought it was just a mysoginist myth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here, thank you! I made this specially in English so it would have better grammar than translating it from spanish. Later I will upload it in spanish. Now I'm very sleepy, bye~


End file.
